Broken Butterfly
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara and Gil have a daughter, but nobody knows and now she is going to be taking some things up in her life with her parents, wheather they like it or not.
1. My Life

I do not own CSI, Please be kind and leave me nice reviews, thanks ;)

I stood in the doorway and I watched my mother pull out of the drive to go to work on her day off-again. No surprise there, she always did, work meant more to her than her daughter. Never mind that I was sixteen and she was losing time with me, work would always meant more. I wonder around our little house cleaning things up as I go, not that it really needed it, I had cleaned it up yesterday, while I was alone.

I pick up my cell phone and call Mark, my boyfriend of nearly a year, and tell him he can cove over. Once here neither one of us speaks as we move towards my big bed, it's new to me, we've never been this far I always said no, afraid my mother would just know, but today I really couldn't care less.

Once we're done, we cuddle for a while, just talking about everything under the sun, until finally he needs to go so that my room is presentable when my mother returns. "I love you." he says with a kiss as he leaves, "I know." I tell him. It's amazing to me how a boy I've known for only a year can love me and tell me that, but my parents have never once said that to me. Let alone each other.

Maybe I should explain, I wasn't planned at all, I was an accident, that my mother found out about a few weeks after my father left, to go back home, after a conference in college, my mom's college. Obviously she decided to keep me, but I'm not sure why, it seems more like I am a burden, than anything else, it's the same with my father, he knows I exist, in fact he works with my mom, and all I ever get from him is a birthday card that says, "Happy Birthday, Love dad." with fifty bucks in it every year.

Now that probably doesn't sound too bad, right, it's not like I'm dying or anything. But you wouldn't know anything about my life unless I told you, so don't judge. I've got absentee parents, and a grandma, who lives too far away to be any help, so I take care of myself and living with my mom, is like living by myself.

I guess it's good I my mother's strong will, and stubbornness, otherwise I would've fallen a long time ago.

The phone rings I answer it, "Hey sweetie I'll be home late, the case is hot right now, see you later, be safe." she tells me before hanging up. As I get of the phone, I pull on a tank top and some short and begin to strip my bedding, so that it can be washed before she returns, once that is done I decide to go for a run. I run for over two miles on our treadmill, feeling better with every step I take. This was one thing I could control.

After I'm done I go shower, as I do I take a close look at myself, not something I do often. I wash my long, brunette curls, then move on to my body, I take in my 5'3 frame of all muscle. I'm toned from my arms to my toes. Once I'm done in there I go to the sink and brush my teeth, wash my nearly blemish free face and apply some mascara to my deep blue, eyes. The only thing I know I got from my father.

Once I'm dressed, I replace my bedding, she'll never know, what I have done. I then decided that enough was enough. Today I was going to get some answers, whether my parents approved or not.

I drive to the lab, something I could've done in my sleep. Heavens knows I've spent enough time here, playing with Greg, because no one else had the time to watch me. I get a visitors badge from Judy, she was always so nice. And I make my way down the hall.

My first stop is to Greg, he may be almost as old as my mom, but he's a hell of a lot cooler. "Hey, man. What do they have you doing today?" I ask as I enter his lab.

"Oh hey kiddo, it's been to long, come give Greggo a hug." he says with a smile. I do as he says and realize I'm smiling also. "So what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think my parents are going to be the first to know." I tell him.

"Parents? Well okay, Sara is in the break room." he says confused, yes I know, no body knows who my father is, but that's going to change soon- I hope.

"See you later Greg." I say as I leave and I decide to save mom for last, as I pass the break room and move right on to the office at the end of the hall.

I take a deep breath as I read the plaque on the door. "Dr. Gil Grissom, nightshift supervisor."

"Here goes nothing." I whisper as I open the door.

"Who's there?" he asked from his chair, his nose in a book.

"Hey dad, remember me?" I ask.

He looks up in surprise, a wave of emotion flows over his face, that's right he hasn't seen me since I was ten, I believe.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" he asks softly, he always was the softer of the two of my parents.

"I decided I was tired of being a secret, and something you and mom are ashamed of. So I've decided that we're going to talk and get all of our cards on the table, because a card once a year, isn't a relationship with your daughter." I tell him.

"Alright, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Sit down." he says, truth on his face, I almost believe him.

I do as he suggests and sit in the chair in front of his desk, as I do I take in the things on his office, he has a sonogram photo of me inside my mother, along with all of my school photos up to this year, and a myriad of artwork, and cards I had made him as a child, all of which were delivered to my via my mother. And they now hang on his wall, almost like he is proud of them, of me.

"So, lets talk." I say, as I get comfortable in my chair, I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while.


	2. Looking for missing peices

Okay so here is chapter two, please read and review, and say nice things.

"**So Emily what do you want to know?" he asks as he placed his glasses on the desk in front of him.**

"**Why does no one know about me being your daughter? What were you ashamed of me?" I ask him icily.**

"**Emily, of course I'm not ashamed of you, I fell in love with your mother at that conference and when I found out about you I was thrilled. You were in large part the reason I asked Sara to come work here, so even if your mother and I were nothing, at lease you'd still have your parents. We had to pretend like we never had a romantic connection I order for Ecklie to hire her." he tells me.**

**I take a minute to think that over, "So who do they think the photos and things are of and from?" I ask him softly.**

"**The team knows about your existence, but they don't know Sara is your mother, except for Greg, but then he doesn't know I'm your father."**

"**So nobody knows about you and mom? Great I've lived here for sixteen years and been here countless times and no one really knows who I am. Hell, my own parents don't even know. Mom's always working and you never see me, hell you don't even call." I say cruelly.**

"**Emily, I am so sorry, but your mother and I …" he trailed off.**

"**What? You and mom, what?"**

"**Your mother and I have never had a defined relationship and one night, we, well we slept together and neither one of us made a move after, I guess she was waiting on me, but I got scared, so I was hoping she would say something, and then I didn't know hoe to reach out to you after and that was wrong. My own daughter needed me in her life and I wasn't there. I'm sorry." he confesses.**

**I stay still trying to understand all of this, my own father wasn't in my life because he was scared of my mother, that almost hurt more than being ignored.**

"**Emily, is it too late for me to be your father?" he asked gently, hurt deep in his eyes.**

"**I want that, but I don't want to be a secret anymore and I don't want you back in my life just because you think it's the right thing to do, I want you to want it, and me." I tell him.**

"**I want that more than you know."**

"**Okay, here is my cell phone number, use it or don't use it either way it's up to you. I'm going home, if you don't mind, tell mom me and her need to talk and that I'm not happy." I say as I hand him my number on a piece of paper.**

"**Emily, what is that?" he asked noticing the ladybug tattoo on the inside of my wrist.**

"**That's a long story I'll share with you sometime. Congratulations at least you noticed, mom still hasn't. See you later dad, and thanks." I say before turning to leave. The last thing I see as I walk out is him heading for the break room, for my mother, and he did not look happy.**

**I wave goodbye to Greg and Judy and make my way home, waiting for my mom to return home. As I do I am curled up on my bed listening to the radio. About an hour later I hear a car door shut, too loudly, and I know she is home. As if on cue the frond door opens, shuts, they keys and purse hit the table and the coat goes on the rack and my name gets called.**

"**Emily Anne Grissom!" I slowly make my way out to meet the devil herself. "Emily what the hell were you thinking?" she yelled. I say nothing, I learned at an early age, it's best to say nothing and wait for her to stop yelling and calm down, then she'll actually talk to me.**

"**Do you have any idea what I just sat through because of you? Why couldn't you leave it alone? Now I don't even know if I have a job!"**

**At this I take it anymore and yell back, "What you've been through? What about me? You don't give a damn about me, it's always work with you! Well, congrats mom, now it's just you and your work!" I say this as I slam the door in her face and leave.**

**I feel bad for about treating her so badly, weird because she doesn't seem to care about me at all, but I was too mad to head back, so I drove al night, until finally, I was tired and made my way to a coffee shop. I'm not sure how long I was sitting there with my coffee getting cold, untouched.**

**I opened my phone to reveal twelve missed called all labeled 'mom' each an hour apart, I couldn't bring myself to call her back, so I shut the phone and rested my head on my arms on the table in front of me. How was I going to fix this mess? I should've just being ignored, at least it was predictable and safe.**

"**Emily?" I hear my name being called but have no desire to turn around, so I don't. However whoever called my name wasn't going to leave it alone, and sat in the chair across from mine, nudging my arm, and calling my name again. Finally I look up to see blue orbs identical to mine.**

"**What are you doing here dad?" I ask annoyed and slightly touched that he cared enough to find me.**

"**My daughter goes missing and I'm not supposed to come look for her? I don't think so. Let's get you home. I think it's time you, Sara and I have a conversation." he says.**

**I grab my coffee and keys and head to my car. He walks me out. "You worried me you know." he says.**

"**I'm sorry dad, I just couldn't stay there anymore and I didn't have anywhere else to go. Follow me home?" I ask as I clime into the drivers seat of my car.**

"**You can count on it." he promises. "Oh and call Sara and let her know we're on the way."**

"**Okay." I say before driving the familiar road home, with a black Denali on my tail the entire way home, well at least he keeps his word.**

**Okay let me know what you think, so hit the little button and leave me nice words please!**


	3. second chances

**Okay chapter number four! I just would like to thank everyone who reads and reviews, they make my entire day, you guys are awesome! **

I pulled into my familiar driveway, and parked along side my mom's Denali, with my dad's Denali on my other side. I quietly entered my home, followed by my dad, to find my mom, sitting in the couch. She turned around as soon as the front door had opened.

"Emily!, Oh, I was so worried, are you alright? I'm sorry for what I said, I was mad and I took it out on you, please, I'm so sorry." She said between hugs and kisses.

"Mom. It's fine, we're fine, and I'm sorry I left." I say as I hug her back, because truth be told, I don't hate her, in fact I love her to death, it just gets lost in translation.

After we part and I sit down on the couch and she notices my father, "Gil, I, thank you so much for bringing her home." she says softly as she looks at the floor, her nervous habit.

"Sara, she is my daughter as well, I want her to be happy and safe, just like you. I was hoping maybe the three of us could speak, clearly based on yesterdays events, there are some things the three of us need to get strait." He says.

"Yes, I think we should as well, please sit down." she invites him as she sits down next to me on the couch, he takes the recliner.

He speaks first, "Emily maybe you should start and explain to us why you're so mad at us."

I take a beep breath, so that I can try to keep my emotions in check as we talk, "I'm upset at you mom, because, you're never home, and even when you are, you are either asleep, or not paying any attention to me. Do you even care that you only have two years left with me, before I leave? Or that you don't know anything about me? Mom there is so much you missed out on because you were always gone or too busy, to notice me. All I wanted was your attention. I mean I feel like I was just as burden to you, something you had to deal with, not actually care about." I tell her.

By the time I'm done she has tears in her eyes, and is reaching for my hand, which I let her take.

"Em, I'm so sorry for that, I never meant to hurt you, I care about you more than you know, you're everything to me. I know I've screwed up as your mother, I blame my own mother for that, but I should've put you above myself, and I am going to from now on. You were never and are not a burden to me. I love you" she says as she hold my hand.

I smile softly at her, to let her know I heard her and that I understand, then I move on to my father. "I'm mad you dad, because you haven't seen me in nearly six years, and you've never had any contact with me, do you even care about me at all, or was I just a mistake, a result of two people unable to keep their hormones in check?"

"Emily, I do care about you, and I'm sorry I haven't been the father you needed me to be. I'm not ashamed of you, ever. You're the best thing in my life and I messed that up. Please, let me , let us have another chance." he says, emotion deep in his eyes.

"Okay, but I want things to change, from both of you. I love you and I'm going to bed." I say as I make my way down the hall.

But I don't go to sleep, I sit up and watch them, instead.

"Sara what, have we done? What have I missed?" he asks as he comes and sits next to my mother.

She lifts her head from her hands, tear stains in her cheeks, he wipes them away, and slowly leans in to kiss her. She kisses him back for a moment then brakes away. "We can't. She doesn't , Gil." my mother says incoherently.

"Isn't there any chance you can forgive me, and we can put the past in the past and try to make things work? Sara I love you so much." he whispers softly as he hold her hand.

"Gil, I love you too, and at one point that love lead to Emily, and she needs us right now. Maybe, once we make things right with our daughter, we can make things right between us." she says as she gives him as small peck on the lips.

"Sara, what have I missed?" he asked broken heartedly.

"Come with me." she says as she takes his hand and leads him to the office. She pulls out two big folders, and a box, all labeled, 'Emily'.

"Here, I was saving these for you, for one day, it's everything from her childhood, photos, artwork, contest's she won, everything."

"You saved all of this for me?" he asks softly.

"For us. She's all we got. And I think it's about time we take her out of the dark, and let her know and understand us, and let other people know her as well." my mom says.

"I think you're right, I'll give you the next couple days off so you and Emily can try to catch up, and I'll call her in a few days, maybe we can go out as a family." he suggests

"I think that's a great idea, you can take all that with you, and look it over, keep whatever you want. Oh and don't forget to talk to Ecklie." she tells him.

"Okay, thank you Sara, for everything, and I will talk to him. Goodnight." he says giving her a kiss.

"Goodnight Gil. I'll see you later, call us and we'll figure something out, She deserves that, and so do I." she says as she walks him to the door.

I go to sleep that night, for the first time in awhile, happy. My parents heard me, and they were willing to work on some things, and my parents finally admitted they love each other and wanted thing to work, maybe someday the will and we'll finally be able to be a family.

**So leave me a nice review and tell me what you think, please leave me more than a three word response, opinions and worries, and advice are welcome ;)**


	4. first day out

**Okay, thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it means everything to me, so please keep it up! ;)**

I got up and showered, and was on my way to get dressed when I walked into my room to find my mom, in my room sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Oh, hey mom." I said, as a pulled on some underclothes, before adding my jeans and began looking for a shirt.

"Hey baby, I was thinking that we could go out today, we can do anything you want." she said. It was odd to hear her saying she wanted to be with me, let alone, do what I wanted.

"Um, alright, I need a hair cut, so we could go do that, then go out to lunch, maybe, invite dad along, so we can talk some more." I suggested.

"Alright, I should probably cut mine also. I'll get ready then call your dad." she said as she walked to my door, then she stopped and turned back around to face me.

"You know I'm really sorry, for the last sixteen years, thank you for giving me a second chance." she said

"You're welcome, but you'd better not let me down, please, I couldn't take that." I tell her softly.

"I promise." she whispered as she came and gave me a hug, before leaving my room.

After I was finished dressing and had applied my make up I met my mom, in the kitchen dressed and with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Wow, weird sight." I joked as I poured my own cup.

"What?" she asked.

"You in the kitchen when I come downstairs, and in jeans non the less, I'm used to the slacks, but you look great in them though, has anyone told you your but is amazing?"

She blushed, "Yes actually, they have."

"Okay let's go." I say grabbing the keys and tossing them at her.

An hour later we were walking out of the hair place, my usually long brown locks were now to my shoulder, and I had decided to get side bangs and some highlights as well as lowlights. My mom had trimmed hers a few inches as well, it was at her shoulder as well.

As we walked in to the restaurant to meet my dad, we ran into, Mark.

"Hey, Emily, what are you doing here, he asked giving me a kiss.

"I'm having lunch with my parents, in fact this is my mom, Sara. Mom this is Mark." I introduced them.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you." Mark said extending his hand politely.

"Hello." my mom countered, shaking his hand. After they parted she went to sit next to my dad, who was watching me very closely.

"I like your hair, it looks great. I missed you, you know." he said as he played with my hair.

"Thanks, I missed you too, call me later, and maybe we can go out, but I've got to get going." I say.

"You can count on it baby, I love you." he replied giving me another kiss.

"I love you too." I say kissing him back as I stand on my tip toes to reach his lips on is six- two frame.

After we part I go to meet my parents, as I sit down my phone buzzes, it a text from Mark that says.

_Really, babe, you are beautiful, and I love you soo much! Good luck with your parents, tell me everything later._

I close my phone, and turn my attention to my parents, "Hey, so what did I miss?" I ask trying to take the attention off of me. It didn't work.

"Who was that?" my dad asked with a harsh glare.

"That was Mark, my boyfriend." I say softly.

"Where, did you meet him? How old is he? How long have you been together?" he rattles off.

What should I include name, rank and serial number also? This is going to be a long lunch.

**Okay so tell me what you think, please more than three words! The lunch conversations will be in the next chapter that I will try to add tomorrow.**


	5. Newfound family

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming!

"**Well, are you going to answer, our questions?" my dad asked slightly annoyed.**

"**Yes," I sighed, "His name is Mark, we met at school, he is seventeen, we've been dating for about a year now."**

"**Is he respectful to you? Does he treat you right?" he asked worried.**

"**Of course he does, he's great, he reminds me a lot of you actually, well what I know about you anyway." I answer while looking down at my hands.**

"**Oh, dear, another Grissom, what ever will we do?" my mother joked. "He seemed liked a very nice young man."**

"**Thanks." I whispered slightly embarrassed.**

**My dad cleared his throat, "Okay, new topic, I was thinking after lunch, maybe we could swing by the lab, and let everyone get to know each other. What do you think?"**

"**Um, alright." I say nervously.**

"**Honey don't worry, everyone will love you, well mostly everyone." my mom said.**

"**And if they don't they've got decomp duty for the next year." dad quipped in.**

**I laughed, "Okay."**

"**So Emily, is there anything you're particularly interested in?" he asked.**

"**Um, forensics, and um, bugs, actually." I say shyly.**

"**So you're thinking of a career in criminalistics?"**

"**Yes, but I'm working days, if I have a family, I'd like to see them for more than an hour a day, plus I enjoy sleeping nights." I tell him.**

"**You know, I think that's great, I think you'd be great at whatever you set your mind too." he compliments.**

"**Thanks, so my turn to ask questions, do my grandparents know about me?" I ask.**

**My mom stiffens, "Honey, um, my parents don't know about you, not because I didn't want to tell them about you, but because, my dad is dead and my mom is in jail because she killed him, protecting me." she rattles out fastly.**

"**Oh mom, I'm sorry." I say quietly.**

"**It's not your fault, and actually everything that happened for the best, I was safe and learned how to fend for myself." she says. I just nod, not sure what else to add.**

"**My mother knows about you, but she didn't want anything to do with the three of us, I never married your mother and we had you before hand, so we were nothing to her." my dad says.**

"**So she cut you out because of your bastard offspring? That's great." I say playing with my fork.**

"**Emily, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and your mother more than my mothers approval."**

"**I'm sorry I was such a wrench thrown into the works for everyone's lives." I say. "I mean I know it must have been hard." I whisper.**

"**It was hard, but from the moment I held you, you had a hold on my heart that was well worth anything, life could throw at me." my mom says.**

"**Yes, your mom is right, Emily, once you were born, nothing else mattered, just like nothing else matters now, except you." my dad says. I smile softly back at him.**

****

**As we step out of the car into the lab parking lot I freeze, what are they going to think of me? Of my parents? **

"**Emily, don't worry, we'll be with you all the way." my dad says he rubs my back soothingly as we walk towards the entrance.**

"**Do you think Greg's gonna have a heart attack when he finds out you're my father?" I ask.**

**Dad laughs, "I don't know, lets see."**

**We make it the break room just as shift is starting so everyone was there, Greg included, I stand off over to the back, next to my mother, who is holding my hand, in comfort. **

"**Hey, guys, could you all sit down for a moment, Sara and I have something to share with you." Dad asks. Everyone does what he says.**

"**You find in interesting bug or something?" Warrick jokes.**

"**I'm going to go with the or something, Every one, I'd like you to meet, Sara, and my daughter, Emily." he says.**

"**Hey, Emily, how you doing, you going to give Uncle Greggo a hug?" Greg asks smiling from ear to ear, having figured out the secret as we walked in. everyone else was still in shock as I made my over to him and gave him a hug.**

"**I like the new hair." he comments. **

"**Thanks, are they ever going to talk?" I ask nervously.**

"**Oh yeah, Cath's liable to explode here any moment and Nick and Warrick , will need some clarification, but other than that, you'll be fine, they'll love you, how could they not?" he explains.**

"**Oh I'm sure they could find a reason." I mumble at his last statement.**

"**Wait, I'm confused, when did you and Sara find the time to make a baby, let alone raise one?" Catherine finally asks.**

"**See?" Greg says as he nudges my ribs.**

"**We met sixteen years ago, at a conference, we fell in love and that led to Emily." he explained.**

"**Oh okay, what didn't you tell us sooner? It's not like we would have hit her and ran to Ecklie?" Warrick asked.**

"**We didn't want to complicate things, but recently some things have come out of the wash and we have some changing to do as parents and this is one of those steps, so if your all done gawking, Emily, this is Catherine, Warrick, and Nick, you know Greg already." my mom says.**

**Nick extends his hand first, "Hello, darlin' nice to finally meet the kid that has taken up most of the boss man's wall." he says with a smile.**

"**Hello, nice to meet you too." I say still standing by Greg.**

**Warrick was next, "Emily, right? Beautiful name, just like you, you must have taken after Sara." he says with a wink. I smile back.**

**Last was Catherine, she skipped hand shakes and went straight to hugs, "I'm sorry but I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I couldn't imagine Gil and Sara having a kid, let alone her, being as normal as you, I don't mean to be rude but your parents are nuts. It's very nice you meet you though, I'm Catherine." she says.**

**I giggle softly, "Nice to meet you as well, do you have a daughter? Lindsay?" I ask.**

"**Yes, I do, do you know her?" she asks.**

"**Yeah, we sit together in art, she's really nice." I tell her.**

"**Well thank you, I'm glad to see she hangs out with quality people." Catherine says with a smile at me.**

"**Grissom! Sidle! In my office now!" a man yells. My parents turn to look at each other, then at me.**

"**Don't worry, she'll be fine, with her newfound Uncle Nick, Uncle Warrick and Aunt Catherine." Nick says, "Good luck with Ecklie, we'll keep her safe and entertained."**

"**I love you Emily." my mom says as she leaves, dad shoots me a wink as he follows her out.**

"**Get over here girl, I believe we've got sixteen years of catching up to do?" Warrick tells me.**

"**Yes, I'd love to get to know you." Catherine adds. Before I move I softly hear my parents conversation down the hall.**

"**Bugs, defiantly, your kid." my mom says.**

"**Don't knock the bugs, the team welcomed her with open arms." he replies.**

"**Yes, her 'aunt and uncles' that's sweet, I'm glad they were drawn to her." she tells him.**

"**Well I'm not surprised, they like you just as much. Poor thing Uncles Greggo, Warrick and Nick, and Aunt Catherine." dad says shaking his head.**

"**You ready to meet the devil?" mom asks.**

"**Sara, for you and Emily, any day." re says with a smile.**

**I think I like my new family.**

**Please leave me a nice review! Thanks!**


	6. Tests and conversations

Okay huge thanks to all my lovely reviewers, out there, now for this chapter to be told properly, I have to change the point of view halfway through, do not panic I will clearly indicate when the view changes, so you will not be confused. So for right now it's still in Emily's point of view.

Emily's POV

**What day is it? The twenty third? That means, eleven, twelve, oh dear fifteen days late. My period is fifteen days late. "Shit, shit, shit!" I say form the bathroom ,I only hope my mother doesn't hear. **

"**Emily are you alright?" my mom asks concern in her voice. So much for her not hearing. **

"**Um, no I'm not." I say.**

"**What's wrong?" her voice goes up an octive, something that only happens when she's stressed. I know I need to tell her but I'm scared.**

"**Mom I've got to tell you something."**

"**Okay, come out here and we'll talk."**

"**No, I'll tell you through the door so you can't hit me. My period is late." I say nervously. She doesn't say anything, and I start to get worried, "Mom?" I ask softly.**

"**How many days?" she asks calmly.**

"**Um, fifteen I think." I say.**

"**Okay, I'll be right back, I'm going to buy a pregnancy test, so drink a soda while I'm gone." she tells me. I open the bathroom door.**

"**Wait, what? No yelling, no lecture?" I ask confused.**

"**No, I'm not mad at you, I never talked to you about sex or protection, I can't blame you.." she says.**

"**Oh, okay." I say, not sure what else to add.**

"**Relax, I'll be back." she says before leaving.**

**Relax? How the hell am I supposed to relax? I might be carrying a baby. I always wanted kids, but not now. Oh dear what am I going to do if I am pregnant? I'm not fit to be a mother. I do not want kid yet! No offence if there is a baby inside me, I'm sure I'll love you eventually, but to busy freaking out right now. Oh mom hurry up! How long does it take to buy a stick you pee on?**

**I hear the front door open. Finally! **

"**Okay go pee on a stick. I'll be waiting." she says handing my a pharmacy bag, and giving me a small smile. I run to the bathroom and read the directions, take cap off and hold under urine stream for twenty seconds, replace cap, and wait three minutes for results, plus sign means pregnant, minus, not pregnant. That was the longest t three minutes of my life as of yet, after they were up I look hesitantly at the test, minus sign. I'm not pregnant.**

**A wave of relief washes over me, as I go to tell my mom, she can breath again. "I'm not pregnant!" I say happily. She instantly relaxes, "Oh good, I'm glad, I mean I want to be a grandma, but not today." she says.**

"**Yeah I know what you mean, I'm glad you weren't mad though, it only would've mad me freak out worse." I say.**

"**Well you told me the truth, and were very mature about it, with the exception of the door, but I couldn't be mad at you. But I do need to see your arm." she tells me.**

"**Um, why?" I ask confused again.**

"**I need to take your blood, home pregnancy tests are not always accurate, so we're going to have doc test it during shift. I want to be sure, I took three pregnancy teats with you all said negative, but you were defiantly there."**

"**Oh, okay." I say scared all over again.**

**I look away as she takes my blood and then sticks it in our refrigerator, she then hands me a band aid.**

"**So are you going to tell me about that lovely bug tattoo of yours, or do I have to guess?" she asks as we sit down on the couch.**

"**Um, alright. I got it about a year ago, and I got because, a ladybug landed there, the first time, Mark said he loved me, and because, that was also first day in I don't know how many years dad called me 'ladybug' my old nick name." I tell her softly.**

"**Wow, that is a special tattoo then." she says as she kisses my head.**

"**Yeah." I say.**

"**Well you try to have good night, I've got to go to work, I love you. No sex while I'm gone." she says giggling at the look on my face.**

"**Oh yeah, no, defiantly not, I love you mom, see you later." I say as she leaves. Today sure had been interesting.**

**Okay Sara's POV-**

"Hey, how was your day?" I Gil as we walk to the break room.

"It was good, how was yours and Emily's? And what's with the blood?" he asked

"Oh boy, did we have an interesting day, your daughter and I had a pregnancy scare, luckily the test came back negative, but you know those are not always correct, so her blood is going to see doc, so we will now for certain if we are going to be grandparents." I tell him.

He nearly chokes on his coffee, "What? She could be pregnant? When did this happen?" he says in a rush.

"Well they've been together a year now and from what I gather this was a result of their first time, don't look like that, at least she made him wait, you had me in two days." I say with a sly smile. He grumbles.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" he asks crossly.

"Oh, yeah she finally told me about the tattoo."

"What it for?" he asks still distracted.

"I'll her tell you, but I think you'll like what she tells you, or at least feel ,honored. I'm going to get this to Doc. I'll see you later, try to be in a better mood." I say with a wink as I leave. Oh the joys of being a parent.

**Okay so please tell me what you think, I love reviews! ;)**


	7. Results of actions

**Huge thank you to all my loyal readers- you know who you are- you are all amazing, and I love sharing my joy of writing with you, so read and enjoy and review!**

I'm not sure how long I sat in our little living room, worrying. Yes if you hadn't noticed by now that if there was an award in worrying I would win hands down.

What had my mother told my father about our day? How mad was he? What did my blood say? Will either of them forgive me if I am pregnant? What about Mark? How would he react? Should I tell him even if it comes back negative?

These were all question running through my head as I waited for my mom to come home, I tried eating but every time I did, I'd end up throwing it back up, whether it was morning sickness, or just nerves I couldn't tell you, I had finally had enough of sitting in the dark alone worrying, so I decided to call Mark and have him come over so we could talk, because if I was pregnant, he had a right to know, after all, it takes two.

"Emily? Baby where are you?" I hear him say, opening my front door with his key.

"I'm in here." I call from the living room. He comes in and finds me curled up under a blanket, tearstains on my face.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked instantly concerned as he sat down next to me, and held my hand.

"No, I have to tell you something, but I'm scared."

"You can tell me anything." he says reassuringly.

"There is a chance I might be pregnant. My period id fifteen days late, and I took a home pregnancy test and it came back negative, but they don't always read correctly, so my blood is with the doctor, and they'll test it, so I'll know for sure." I say before breaking down again.

Mark wrapped his arms around me protectively, and was rubbing my back soothingly, before saying, "Emily, I love you with all my heart, and we're in this together, I won't make you do this alone. If you are pregnant I'll be with you one hundred percent of the way, I'll support you in whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you, I really needed to here you say that right now." I tell him softly.

"I mean it Emily, I'm not just saying it. I'm responsible here also, I should've been more careful. " he tells me.

"However if I am pregnant, I want you to be a part of our baby's life. I don't think I'd be able to give it away." I tell him.

"I understand and respect that, Emily, I really do and I will be I promise, I told you I'm in this all the way."

"Okay, good. I love you." I say. We spend the rest of the night on the couch in silence, Mark holding me, close to his chest, that was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep in his arms, warm and safe.

**Sara's POV-**

"Okay doc, so what's the result on my blood I gave you?" I ask Al as I walk into the morgue, Gil right behind me.

"Well hello to you too, Sara, Gil, well that blood had a lot to say actually, whoever it belongs to, is severely anemic, and not getting her vitamins, and.."

"Doc, that's all good, I just want to know if the blood owner is pregnant or not." Sara interrupted him.

"What, hot case or something ?" Doc. Robbins said.

"You have no idea, now answer the question." Gil said agitated.

"Alright, alright, I don't know what result you wanted but she defiantly is….."

****

I open my front door quietly, hoping Emily was sleeping, I'm sure she had, had a stressful day and I wasn't sure if the news I was going to tell was good or bad, hell I didn't even know if it was good or bad yet.

I had to smile at the sight in my living room, my baby girl asleep in his arms, she was curled up her head barley to his mid chest, he had his head resting above hers, and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, there hands intertwined.

I decided not to wake them up, I'm sure they had a long discussion and tomorrow was bound to be another long day, what with I had to tell them.

**Okay I know you all hate me, cliffhangers, so you'd better tell me what you think, or I'll keep you suffering for a few days, to know what the results were. So go on and hit the review button.**


	8. Relief and words shared

**I do not own CSI, do not sue me!**

As I woke up I realized where I was, and whose arms were around me, as well as the sound of two people talking in our kitchen, one voice, rough and gravelly like mine, the other deep and comforting, my parents.

"Mark, wake up, come on, wake up." I say nudging him softly.

"Mhhhm, okay." he mumbles as he stretched out behind me, as I try to get into a sitting position, feeling lightheaded as the blood flowed downward. I stand up and pad my way into the kitchen to where the voices are, Mark following behind.

"Well good morning sleepy heads." my mother jokes at the sight of our grumpy faces, as we sit at the bar, next to my dad.

"Morning." I mumble as my dad rubs my back chuckling, I hate having very awake people in my house in the morning, I am not and never ever will be a morning person.

"No offense, but how can you two be so happy this morning?" Mark asks sitting next to me.

"Yeah, what he said." I add from my position with my head on my hands in the counter.

"We're not happy per se, just relieved, we are not going to be grandparents anytime soon, however you do need to see a doctor, apparently, your immune system is weak." my dad says.

"Oh okay, good for you", I start, "Wait, what?" I ask sitting up.

"You're not having a baby." my mom says. At those words I feel ten pounds lighter, like I could breath again.

"Wow, okay." I manage to breath out, as Mark gives me a tight hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

After that everyone is smiling slightly, at the relief of knowing that a baby would not be added to our weird family anytime soon.

"So if you two get dressed, we're going out to breakfast with the team, I don't know what you said to them the other night but they fell in love with you." my dad says.

"Oh okay, I'm going to go shower and stuff, Mark you can come with us to breakfast if you'd like, you can meet us there, besides I'm sure your mom is wondering where your at anyway." I say giving him a kiss.

"Okay I'll see you later, bye babe. Emily's parents." Mark says before leaving.

Before I go up stairs to change I give my parents huge hugs, "You know I think I kinda like you guys." I say

"Yeah? I think we kinda like you too." my mom yells up at me. I just giggle.

"Wow, sometimes it's hard to believe we made that." she tells my dad.

"Sara, no it's not, She's amazing just like her mother." I hear him say as he kisses her.

"You know I think I might like you also." she whispers.

"Good, because I love you." he says, holding her close.

**Okay leave me a review. **


	9. Breakfast with the team

**I do not own CSI!**

Before I came downstairs to meet with my parents before we go to breakfast with the team I look at myself in the mirror closely, I take in my brown curls, deep blue eyes, my hip-hugging jeans, sneakers and my blue butterfly top, that brings out my eyes. As I do this I realize its hard to believe that at a moment everything could've changed for the worse, I was just lucky I guess, I hope it doesn't where out.

"Hey ladybug, ready to go?" my dad asks, I freeze momentarily, he hasn't called me that sine the day I got my tattoo, did my mother tell him? I look at her, she shakes her head no. Alright, voluntary then.

"Yes, just let me call Mark to see if he is coming, you guys don't mind right?" I ask opening the phone.

"Nope, fine with us." my mom says grabbing her keys, "I drive." she adds looking at my dad, from what I can gather my mother has some odd need to be the one to drive, anywhere. So I just hope in the back and giggle a little at there silent conversation, as if they think I can't sign.

"So you have a doctors appointment on Tuesday at eleven." My mom says as we drive down the road.

"Okay, I'll be there." Man I hate doctors, always poking and prodding you, telling you how healthy you're not, I mean I already know that! So why should I pay a ton to have you tell me that?

"Em, everything will be fine, I know how you hate doctors." my dad says picking up on my silent ranting.

"You do?" I ask confused

"Yes, I remember this one time, you were three and you had the flu, really badly. You couldn't keep anything down, not even water. So Sara calls me in the middle of the night in hysterics, not knowing what to do, we were still new to this parenting thing. So I come over and we go to the ER and they want to put you on an IV so you get the fluids you need. You absolutely refused, we did everything, promised you everything but you were not going to get on the bed so the doctor could hook you up. So finally I crawled up on the bed, and since I was up there you decided it was alright and joined me, the doctor was able to give you an IV, but only if I had one too. That's what you kept saying over and over, 'dad need one too'. So they gave me a fake one. And we stayed that way all night. With Sara on the other side of you, you had a hold of each of our hands, if we took them away you wailed." He told me sharing a family memory with me from my childhood.

"Wow, I'm sorry I was such a pain." I say as the car stops outside the diner.

"It wasn't a problem Emily, for either of us, that what parents do." My mom said taking my hand, my dad the other, we walked in holding hands like we did when I was three.

My Uncle Greg was the first one to see us, followed by my other uncles and Aunt Catherine.

"Hey! Over here!" Greg called, we all giggled as we made our way over to him and the gang, they were in a very large booth, so all of us could sit together. As I hugged everyone and said hello to everyone as we sat down I noted Mark be the entrance looking for me.

"Excuse me Aunt Catherine, Uncle Nick, I'll be right back." I said making my out of the booth over to Mark. As I did so I heard Nick ask my father, "Who's the guy?" 

"He is Mark Emily's boyfriend he is joining us for breakfast, so you all will be nice." he threatened. Everyone nodded at his tone, except for my mother who giggled.

"Hey, you made it. Ready to meet my crazy family?" I ask giving him a kiss, well aware of the six pairs of eyes on my back, watching us.

"For you, any day." he says taking my hand. As we turned around to face the table everyone suddenly became very interested in other things. I clear my throat.

"Okay, I'm not stupid, I'm well aware of the fact that all of you were watching us, yes dad you too. So Mark this is my odd family, My Uncles Nick, Warrick and Greg and my Aunt Catherine. Guys this is Mark." I introduce them all, before sitting down next to mom, in between her and Greg, with Mark.

Everyone says hello and asks polite questions before turning to other conversations, which we're grateful for. As the food comes and we've all almost finished eating, Mark finds a way to tease me, "Are you sure you're not eating for two? That was an awful lot of food, for one person." he whispers in my ear.

"You are so not funny, and very lucky we're stuck at a table full of people." I whisper back. He just laughs.

"Time for me to go." he says, so everyone says goodbye and I walk him to car, overhearing my uncles.

"Boss man how can you let her where blue like that, her eyes pop, I swear the boy couldn't keep his eyes off of her." My uncle Nick says.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone concentrate so hard on one person, even when they're eating like that, except for you and Sara, but that's well, you know." Warrick dropped in.

"I think the boy isn't allowed to come to breakfasts' anymore, all he does is look at Emily." Greg piped in

Finally Aunt Catherine spoke, "Okay we get you're concerned for her, but she is a big girl, and Gil and Sara's girl no less so you know she's not going to do anything stupid and she's tough as nails. Mark had every right to look her like that, he loves her obviously and she did look really good today, blue does bring out her eyes, but it does the same thing on Gil, and you don't say anything when the waitresses stare."

"Yeah but he's a guy." Nick said

"Exactly." Warrick agreed

"What he said." Greg said.

At this my mother spoke up, "Oh don't pretend you didn't notice her sparkling eyes today either, I could see it, she has you three wrapped around her little fingers, so don't even act like that."

"Sorry Sar, but she defiantly is a heartbreaker, just like you, only with Gil's eyes." Nick said

"Yeah we're sorry." Warrick and Greg agreed.

"But I do realize the amount of trouble those eyes could get her in, how do you think I got Emily in the first place? Those baby blues." Sara said with a smile to Gil. Who just blushed. 

I decided my eavesdropping was done and headed back to the table, "Did I miss a dirty joke?" I ask at the sight of my father.

"No, but we are getting you color contacts, how would you like to have green eyes?" my dad asks, everyone laughs while I pretend to be clueless and play it close to the vest, 'No thanks, I like my blue eyes, the one thing I know I got from you."

Everyone awed and ohed and the rest of the morning was spent like a nice family.

**Okay so leave me a review and let me know what you think, do you like being on Emily's head? I personally find her thoughts funny, but let me know what you think. ;)**


	10. No school for you

**Alrighty, none of my reviewers said that they didn't like being in Emily's head, so we're staying there, sorry for not updating sooner! POV will change later in chapter.**

As I pulled into my parking spot at school, I felt uneasy. For some reason, three security guards were standing directly in front of my spot. Please tell me you're looking for someone else and just mistook me from them.

"May I help you?" I ask politely as I step out of my vehicle.

"Are you Emily Grissom? Parents are Gil and Sara?" the female officer asks me.

"Yes, I am." I say as steadily as possible.

"You need to come with us." she says as two of her male security guard goons grab one of my arms and lead me, unwillingly mind you towards the school.

"Can I ask what I did?"

"No, the principal will be explaining everything to you." One of the scary dudes on my arm says.

"Okay." I say and I decided to shut up until we make our way into the principals office. She is a tall woman who oddly reminds me of my mother, but only meaner, and has hated me since freshman year, the person in charge of smoke bombs at pep-rallies, yeah that was me.

"You all may leave, Miss Grissom please have a seat." she says with her back to us, and as she lets them leave I almost would rather deal with the huge scary dudes than her.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asks me as she sits down.

"No, and I haven't touched a smoke bomb since I was thirteen." I tell her, she giggles softly.

"No, you're in much bigger troubles than, that."

"Oh." was the most intelligent thing I could come up with to say at the moment.

"I'm sorry to tell you, you have been expelled." she says.

"Expelled!?!" I sputter out in disbelief. "Why? I have a perfect 4.0!" I say in defense.

"I know that, and if there was anything I could do I would but, there is no way for me to fix this, other than to expel you." she says still very calm.

"Okay, would you explain to me, what I did that's denying me my education?" I ask.

"How far along are you?" she answers my question with a question.

"How far along into what?" I ask skeptically.

"In your pregnancy?"

"Wait, I'm not pregnant, you don't believe me, I have a test tube full of my blood saying 'negative' when it was tested." I say.

"Be that as it may, I cannot have news of you're being pregnant, spreading around campus, and me actually allowing you to stay, pregnant or not. If you leave nicely, I'll allow your boyfriend to stay here in school, otherwise you'll both be looking for a new educational setting. Here are your files. Good day Miss Grissom." she says trying to show me to the door.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You cannot just kick me out of school!" I protest.

"Yes I can, and I did. I see you take after your parents, reproducing in school and yet not making a family of the situation. Now please leave."

"You don't know a think about my parents, or us as a family, so stay out of it!" I say as I march out of her office slamming her door hard enough as I do to shatter the glass.

I should've just gone home, and waited to see my mom there but I was too upset to do that instead I drove to the lab. I brush past Judy, grabbing a badge on my way. I storm into my dad's office, he shoots his head up at the sound of my entering.

"Emily, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" he asks. Am I alright? Stupid question, of course not!

"No, I got kicked out of school today. Expelled, as in never come back here." I tell him.

"Oh, dear, let me call your mother." he says as he dials his phone. A few moments later my mom is entering his office to sit by me on the couch.

"Em, what happened?" she asks looking at me then my father.

"I take after you two, and decided to have children in high school and then not marry Mark. Heaven forbid other people find out, or that I'm not actually pregnant!" I rant out loud.

"Wait I'm confused, you are pregnant and Mark proposed and you said no, and the school found out?" dad asks.

"No, I'm not pregnant, no he didn't propose, the school however did find out about the pregnancy scare and so they kicked me out! Never mind that there are three girls attending there that are actually pregnant." I say.

"Okay, well your father and I will discuss it and figure something out. You go home and relax, I'll see you later." my mom says giving me a hug.

"Okay, bye." I say as I leave.

**Gils Point of view-**

How could they kick my baby out of school for that? My beautiful smart little girl.

"Gil? What should we do?" I hear Sara ask looking concerned, damn how does she manage to look so beautiful all the time?

"I really don't know Sara, she's been kicked out of nearly every other school." I muse out loud.

Sara rolls her eyes and giggles softly, "Yes, I know. But we can't afford to send her to private school."

"I know, Sara I know, Maybe we could home school her, or we could allow her to work here and have it count as school, or perhaps, we school her as she works here." I say.

"Gil that might work, you know Emily would love that, and if we could talk to the college board people, you're friends with them, we could make this work." Sara says with a smile.

"Okay, you go home to Emily, I'll make a few phone calls." I say reaching for the phone book, but she stops me.

"I know I haven't said it in a long time, but, I love you bugman, you're an amazing father, and we made an amazing little girl, thank you, for her, for everything." Sara says before leaning in to kiss me softly. She leaves me feeling breathless, and with a wink and sway of her hips she is gone before I get to say anything.

How I love my family, Sara, Emily. Maybe one day we will be an official family. I think as I dial the first number.

**Okay please tell me what you think, sorry for not updating sooner I've been very busy, but I'll try to update all my stories sometime this week. Please leave me a review, they make my entire day.**


	11. Girls and Their Boys

"So they didn't come talk to you or anything?" I ask Mark as we were drinking coffee outside on my balcony.

"No, they didn't say a thing to me, why what happened, Emily, you're about three thoughts ahead of me, so I'm slightly confused." Mark asked as he rubs my back at my obvious tension.

"I was expelled from school today, because I was pregnant with your baby, and you didn't marry me, and how bad that would look at school." I told him. He scrunched up his head in confusion, so like my father.

"I'm not pregnant, but the principal thinks I am and it was just a misunderstanding, but I'm no longer allowed there, and she said if I didn't leave quietly-which I didn't- she'd kick you out as well, so I left." I reiterated more clearly for him.

"Em, that's alright, you can just transfer, it's not like they'd kick you out of every high school. Besides we'll still see each other." he responded. Yeah I haven't told him about me being kicked out of all other high schools in the area for various reasons, not something I'm proud of.

"It's not that easy, my parents are highly disliked in the high school principal arena, not to mention my expulsion from each and every one of Las Vegas' other high schools. I'm out of options."

"Wow. Little trouble maker, were you, I knew I hadn't seen your bad side. Well I've seen all your side actually but that's different."

"Yes it is, get your mind out of the gutter, or you may not be seeing that again either." I tease him as I come in for a hug, he tucks me in gently under his chin.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line, I'm sure everything will work out, maybe you could get early collage admittance, your smart enough."

"Yeah, maybe." I whisper knowing full well it wasn't an option, I had just gotten of the phone with the college admittance board before he came over. They said it wasn't acceptable, at this rate I'd have to learn how to dance and become a stripper, because I was running out of ideas.

**Sara's POV**

"Alright I just off the phone with the board at WLVU and they said what we suggested would work, Emily's got the credentials, however, we have to teach a one time class on forensics, apparently we never do seminars there anymore." Gil said as he came up behind me.

"That's great! I'm sure one lesson wouldn't kill us, it's not like we haven't done it before." I responded as I took him by the hand as we walked out of the building.

"True, only problem is we have to get Emily's currant principal to sign this." he replied handing me a paper.

"No problem, I'll get it signed." I said as we reached my car, I leaned up and kissed him softly at first, then deepened it as I wrapped my long arms around his neck, he kissed back as his tongue slipped in and out of mine, with skill. I knew I had to end it soon or we would be in trouble, we were still in the lab parking lot, I turned my head and leaned in one final time, before, pulling back.

His eyes, twinkled with that look, it was one I hadn't seen him give to me, since I gave birth to Emily, hell it was that look that gave me Emily. I winked at him as I maneuvered around him skillfully, I could play this game just as well as he could.

"Hey, bugman, ask me out on a date, and see what you might get." I teased as I got into the car and drove away, leaving him standing there, with that boyish grin, I fell in love with all those years ago. Damn that man could give one hell of a kiss.

"Okay, time to go back to high school and see the principal. This should be fun." I said as I turned on to the main road. My mind buzzing, of all the tender moments we'd shared and the journey that gave us Emily, I hoped we could have that back, for Emily.

**Alright I know it was short, but I'll make up for it, by giving you a hint about the next chapter, there is a screaming match between a few people, a date, and a decapitated head. I know, you're interested right? Leave me a review! **


	12. Fighting, reschedualing, and murder

**Sara's POV-**

"Hi I'm here to see , the principal." I ask the secretary that looks like she has been working here since the beginning of time, and I thought I felt old, some days, not anymore.

"Miss Sidle?" I heard my voice get called, and immediately felt like I was sixteen again, so weird.

"Hello, I understand you expelled my child, and you were not on the grounds to do so, however, seeing as how you wouldn't negotiate with her, what about me? My daughter is a respectful, mature girl, and all she did was have a pregnancy scare, do you understand that? I means she could've been pregnant, but she was not. So you had no right to expel her." I told the principal, my temper rising as we continued.

"Miss Sidle, I wonder how much about your daughter you actually know, you work nights do you not?" she asked me with a supreme look.

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I see my child any less than anyone else does."

"Well what about her father? Obviously you two aren't married, why else would she be in this situation?" she asked.

"Emily's father is a part of her life just as much as I am, just because we are not married doesn't mean Emily is without two parents in her life. I answer coolly.

"Well as you would imagine I have a great love for the children attending my school, so I took it upon myself to look up your file as well as Emily's fathers. I must say I'm quite impressed. Having geniuses as parents must have made her feel special. But, her genes mean absolutely nothing me, you mean absolutely nothing to me, nothing is going to change that. We accepted Emily here because she had no other place to go, regardless of her parents marital status, or the limited income they make. Now as I've explained she cannot return here." the principal said stiffly.

Sara was about to loose it so she said, "Alright, fine you won't let my child attend your school because I'm not married to her father, and we make a normal income? That's sick. So if you'd like us gone we'll leave, but you will sign this." as she handed the form to the principal.

"You think I'm going to authorize this?" she asked quizzically.

"You're damn right I do, you kicked my baby out of school and now your denying her education in another setting. Let me explain something to you, I may not make that much money, but I know my way around a court room, so you will sign that or I will sue you for all your worth and win." Sara said malice dripping from every word.

"Very well." the principal said tight lipped.

**Emily's POV-**

"Hey, Em, your dad and I are going out tonight, even though its your first night, and I'm sorry but Catherine and Nick will take great care of you." my mother yelled from her room down the hall.

"Okay mom, I'll be fine, have a good time." I yelled back as I grabbed my coat and my file and headed out the door.

"Hey, Emily, you ready for this?" Nick asked me as I walked into the lab.

"I think so. I'm a little nervous, but mom and dad are out on a date so my butterflies are second place." I teased.

He smiled, "Okay kid, lets get you ready for your first night of work. I don't know how your parents squared all this with everyone, care to explain?"

"I've been expelled from all the local high schools and so dad called his college buddies and made this count as my college experience, so everything I do as a level one is counted as school, and I have some extra things I have to do, but besides that, it's a normal job. Once I'm a level two, I'm a normal employee, no more 'schooling'. I explain as I roll my eyes.

"I would consider this the results of a spoiled brat but you're clearly not, just a restless girl that has parents that would do anything for her." Nick told me.

"So was that a compliment or insult?"

"Neither." he smiled. "Okay, your parents insisted you carry the gun, I think they're a little over protective, but anyway. You do know how to fire a gun right?"

"But of course, you've seen my mom, she can outshoot anyone, but me." I bragged a little.

"I always knew you were a little firecracker, but now you're just pain scary."

"Oh, you'll be fine, just don't make me mad." I winked.

"Okay flirt, here is your badge and locker code, in fact follow me I'll take you there so you drop off your stuff." he said leading me down the hallway.

I walked over the number that was mine, right next to mom's oddly enough. I turned the dial and pulled the lever, what was supposed to be an empty locker, was anything but.

"Nick!" I called concerned.

**Back at Sara's house-**

The front door bell rang, alerting Sara that he was here, she walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey, you ready to go?" she asked him with a smile that could stop his heart cold.

"Absolutely. You look beautiful." he commented as they walked towards the vehicle. They were pulling out of the driveway when Gil's cell phone rang, "Will you see who that is?" he asked as he concentrated on the road.

"It's the lab, you want me to answer?" she asked.

"Yes, please, _It could be Emily_." they said at the same time, sharing a small chuckle.

"Hello?" Sara asked the person at the other end of the line.

"Um, Gil, we're going to have to reschedule our date, it seems our daughter is already attracting bad company." Sara told him as she shut off the phone.

"What do you mean?" Gil asked confused.

"Well Emily opened her locker to find a decapitated, and dismembered body in it." Sara said not sure if she should laugh or cry.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we've had to hold off on dinner, due to a dead body." Gil joked as he turned towards the lab.

"True, very true How much teasing do you think we're going to get?." Sara smiled

"We'll just have to wait and see." Gil said as he kissed her hand.

**Okay so I know I ruined the date don't worry, it will happen, please leave me a review!**


	13. Whisky lullaby

**I talked with Nick in at the layout room, while Catherine closed off the locker and we waited for my parents to arrive.**

"**Hey, I will admit the dead bodies in lockers are not normal on your first day here, but if it makes you feel better on my first day here I was paired with Grissom and we were called out and the scene was a decomp. But nobody had told us, and there were two bodies one with bugs in the living room, the other was enclosed in the bathroom. You can guess which one I got." Nick said giving me a small smile.**

"**Thanks but I think I would have preferred your scenario to mine. My parents had to cancel their date and even though I'm not doing anything wrong here, I still get the dead body in the locker." I say feeling very small.**

"**Okay Em, who did you kill or piss off to deserve a dead body in your locker?" My mother asked coming into the room with my father not far behind. I choose to ignore that question I wasn't finding the situation nearly as funny as she was. This my father decided to speak up, having taken a look at my locker and talking with Catherine.**

"**Emily, I'm sorry, I know this was your first day and unfortunately your locker, but you're going to have to go home. At least for time being, until we figure this out. I promise to tell you everything afterwards." he told me looking upset in some way that I Haven't seen before, leading my to believe it wasn't me he was upset at, but still.**

_**Leave? You want me to leave? Aren't you supposed to be teaching me this stuff? Fine. I'll behave and leave, for now**_**, I think as I garb my bag and say, "Alright, see ya." I head to my car. I know I should just head home, that's what normal people do when they've had a bad day, or go to a bar. I being a normal teenager do actually own a fake ID, I've never used it of course because I was too much of chicken, but maybe I could use it today. No, my mother would shoot me. **

**So I decide to go see Mark, which turned out to be a worse idea than the bar. I use my key, knowing he was home, I about to call out his name when I heard giggling coming from his room. His and what could only belong to another girl. A smarter girl would've saved her self the heartache and walked down the hall and opened his door, to see them in bed. But then again I obviously wasn't that smart.**

**Mark sat up and instantly starting making excuses, "Emily! This isn't this! I swear!"**

_**This isn't this? You sure could've fooled me**_**. "I hope you and this slut are happy together, we're done." I say walking away from his room and back to my vehicle. I was able to save the tears until I got home, my parents were still at work, or at least that's what the answering machine told me.**

**Questions running through my head, I reach fore the whisky bottle my mother thought she hid, so carefully. Normally I wasn't self destructive, but tonight I don't care. I take a swig. **_**How could I have not seen the signs? **_**I couldn't tell if I was more mad or sad at the moment, all cared about was the bottle in my hand as I took another drink from the bottle. **_**I almost had his child! He pledged loyal to me! How could I have believed it? Why did I give myself to him completely only to be broken to pieces? What had done to deserve this? I had been nothing short of the ideal girlfriend. **_

**All of these thoughts and the tears now streaming down my face lead me to finish most of the bottle, something I never would've done on my worst day, hell I never ever drank much anyway, but tonight that wasn't going to stop me. I don't remember much of what happened after that, as I drifted off to sleep, to the sound of my stereo on repeat:**

_**I feel like the flowers in this vaseHe just brought'em home one dayAin't they beautiful he saidThey been here in the kitchenAnd the waters turnin' grayThey're sittin' in the vase but now they're deadDead flowersI feel like this long string of lightsThey lit up our whole house on Christmas DayBut now it's January and now the bulbs are all burned outBut still they hang, like dead flowersHe ain't feeling anythingMy love, my hurt, or the sting of this rainI'm living in a hurricaneAll he can say is man ain't it such a nice dayYeah yeahI feel like the tires on this carYou said we won't go far but we're still rollinI look in the rear view and I see dead flowers in the yardAnd that string of lights they ain't glowin'Like dead flowersLike dead flowersHe ain't feeling anythingMy love, my hurt, or the sting of this rainI'm driving through a hurricaneAll he can say is man ain't it such a nice dayHey hey, I guess we'll just go to wasteLike dead flowersLike dead flowers.**_

**When I woke up is was in my mothers bed and herd voices coming from down the stairs, I tried to ignore them as best I could, I wished I could die. It would probably feel better than me right now. After a while I knew sleeping wasn't going to an option and I would have to face them eventually. So I carefully made my way down the stairs, I was able to make it to the barstool, even though everything was spinning and my head was throbbing.**

"**Hey, look it's our little booze hound of a daughter, how you doing today?" my father asks overly cheerful and loud. It takes all I have not to flip him off or say something rude, so I reach to finish off what amount of liquid I left on the bottle last night, and once it's gone I make my way back up the stairs and manage to shower, before crawling into my own bed and sleeping deeply, not even concerned, about the earful I was going to receive tomorrow.**

**So what do you all think? Please leave me a review! I know I kinda veered off the death, but I will explain the case in the next chapter, I hope you like it, so please leave me your thoughts, they keep me writing. ;) P.S. the song was dead flowers by Miranda Lambert.**


	14. Ladybugs and Dad

**When I wake up the sun is coming through my windows letting me know it's late in the morning. I sit up, try to rub my headache away, and feel my long hair fall in tumbles down my back. I smell coffee coming form downstairs. I know they're down there just waiting for me to get up so they can yell at me. I guess you shouldn't postpone the inevitable. **

**So I make my way downstairs and pour my own cup of coffee thoroughly ignoring them until seated on the recliner, blanket over my legs and coffee in my system. **

"**So which of you is going to yell first?" I ask.**

"**Neither of us is going to yell, we would just like to know, why you felt compelled to down almost an entire bottle of whisky?" my father asks.**

**It's probably safer just to tell the truth, so I do. "After work I went to see Mark and caught him in bed with another girl, my best friend actually. And he tried to tell me it was nothing. Nothing my ass."**

"**Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." my mother begins. I raise my hand to stop her.**

"**No, I'll be fine, I'm going to take a shower then go to the store. You two are welcome to come with me if you'd like." I say before heading up the stairs.**

**When I return I notice my mother is missing but my dad is still here.**

'**Where did mom go?" I ask.**

"**Oh she went to save Catherine, from having some sort of meltdown. I was planning on hanging out with you, if that's alright." he replies.**

"**Sure, let's go." **

"**So are you going to fill me in on the tattoo?" my dad asks as we make our way down the aisles in the store.**

"**Oh, um, I got it because of you actually. I got it one day after you called me ladybug, for the first time in a long time." I say.**

"**Huh, most parents are supposed to upset at their children's tattoos, never thought I'd feel kind of honored." he said tossing cheese into the cart.**

"**Yeah well we've never had the normal teen- parent relationship, so all things considered I think we're good. Hey look I'm really sorry about last night, I know I should've been more responsible than that, I just, I don't know, had a meltdown. I'm sorry." I say because truth be told I am.**

"**Oh, honey, it's alright, I can't really hold it against you, I can however leave you with some advice. Not all guys are going to be like that. And you do not have to feel like you have to settle for someone who is going to treat you like that. In fact, I'd rather you didn't. one day you are going to meet the right person for you, someone who treats you respectfully and would rather die than even look at another girl. I know you're doing the whole, 'it's my fault' thing, and it's not, so don't dwell on that. You have every right to be pissed, and quite frankly you handled it well." my dad tells me.**

"**I'm handling it well?" I ask confused.**

"**Oh yeah defiantly, your mother knocked out my windows in my car one time, and all we did was have an argument, I don't even want to know what would've happened if I had cheated on her." dad remembers out loud.**

"**You're doing great kid, don't let it get to you. I love you." he says as we load the car.**

"**Well thanks, at least I got one guy in my life who isn't likely to let me down, you." I tell him before getting into the car. I might have lost Mark, but at least I have my dad.**

**Okay I know it's short I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer and more fulfilling. Please review!**


	15. Cases and Doctors

**Sorry for mot updating in awhile, but I am now, so read, review and enjoy.**

"Emily, come in here please." my mom called me from the hallway. I was on my way to give Greg, DNA samples, from my B&E.

"Okay, what do you need? And it better not be coffee I just got you some." I said sitting down at the table across from her and the rest of the team.

"We've decided to fill you in on your locker death. After all you discovered it and will need to testify as to what you found, so here goes. Gil." my mom said passing the conversation over to him.

"Emily the reason we didn't allow you work the case right away was because it matched a series of murders that have been occurring. A local pimp, we don't know who, has been chasing down girls he wants by stalking them, it normally starts with the death of one of his former girls, ones that have ruined him by getting pregnant, engaged and whatnot." my dad started. .

"So he kills those girls and places them in the immediate location of the girl he wants, and he will then stalk them, creepy emails, texts, phone calls, you name it. Finally one day taking them, branding them, raping them and forcing them to become his working girls. He threatens them so they'll stay put. Otherwise they become the next dead girl." Catherine continued.

Oh my! Oh my! Leave it to me to attract this! "Is it his work or just a sick copy cat?" I ask.

"We're not positive, but if it is a copy cat, he's good. He's followed the murders to a tee." Nick answers.

"So what does this mean for me?" Am I going to be placed under lock and key? So not ideal.

"You are going to be careful and someone will be with you at all times. Now Warrick is the only one off today so he'll be your buddy for the day." my dad says. Great their taking terns babysitting me.

"Okay, buddy. Let's go. I've got a doctors appointment. Fun." I say as I stand up to leave.

"Oh yeah the doctors are always fun." Warrick says following me out.

"Sorry you get roped into babysitting on your day off." I say as we head to the car.

"Oh, no worries, I've nothing else going on. Besides I'd kind of like to keep you around."

"Well thank you."

* * *

**At the doctors-**

"Emily Grissom."

"That's me. Don't run away or anything, you're my ride." I tell Warrick as I go to follow the nurse.

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin'. I've got some reading to do." he says holding up a faded book.

"So what's wrong with me? You've done all kinds of odd tests and now you're filling out lots of forms. That typically means I'm not healthy. So what's wrong?" I harass the doctor.

"Miss Grissom, I'm sorry to inform you but based on all of our tests and x-rays. You have ovarian cysts."

I'm sorry I have what? Cysts. That's like cancer. I'm going to pass out. "Um, are you sure? What does this mean? Where is my mother?" And that's all I say before I see black.

When I wake up I'm being carried, I notice it's Warrick who has me, and that we are in the lab, but that's all I get. My eyes close until I feel the soft fabric of my fathers couch.

"She's in there. She hasn't said anything. The doctor told me to give you this and to call as soon as possible it's very important. Hopefully everything is alright. Good luck." I hear Warrick tell my parents I assume then I hear my mother gasp and my father is silent. Never a good thing.

"What are we going to do? What does this mean?" my mother is in hysterics.

"Sara calm down, call the doctor. I'll be back." my father says.

"Where. Where are you going?" my mom sputters out as she hold my hand.

"I've got an appointment with Al."

**So do you hate me? Let me know what you think! Here is a small clip of the next chapter: doctors, DNA, and case breakers. Along with PDA in the lab. Thanks! Kayla ;)**


	16. Lab, hospitals, and love

Huge thanks to Moochiecat for her wonderful work!

"Laparoscopic surgery. That's more than likely what you're looking at for Emily. Now what that means is that her abdomen will be filled with gas so that the surgeon can easily access the cysts and remove them." Al informed Gil.

"Okay. Now, after that, what does it mean for her? Can they come back? Will she be able to carry children?"

"Well, that all depends on what type she has, and her body."

"Alright. Thank you Al."

"No problem. But might I suggest that you place her in the hospital so she can be monitored before her surgery. Because her pains and whatnot need to be monitored." Al said before Gil left.

"Sara, did you get a hold of her doctor? Because I talked with Al and she needs to be admitted to the hospital. More than likely she will have to have surgery." Gil asked her.

"Yes, I did. And she told me the same thing."

"How is she doing?" He asked softly.

"She's scared, but not saying anything about it. She's using your tactic, 'if I ignore it, it will go away'."

"That's not good. Do you want to go with her to the hospital? I'll stop by later. Greg has DNA for me, on Emily's DB."

"Sure. Please stop by. She's going to need all the help she can get." Sara said, stepping up to kiss him.

They only parted when Catherine walked by. "You know PDA like that will you get you fired, especially if Ecklie were to walk by. So, I'd save that for later."

"Bye Catherine." Sara called, taking Emily's hand and exiting the building. Gil sighed as he watched them leave, before going in search of Greg.

"What do you have for me?" He asked.

"Well, the DNA from the dead girl lead to a prostitute. No surprise. Her name is Kelly Hunt. She s been picked up before."

"And this leads us to who?"

"I'm not sure yet, I sent photos of her tattoo to Archie, he's trying to make a match based on the database we have."

"Alright, thank you Greg." He said, leaving to find Archie.

"Anytime boss."

"Archie, you find a match yet?" Gil asked.

"No, but I hacked Emily's emails, texts, and such, and found these messages. All are from an unknown location that's blocked."

"Can you unblock it?"

"Definitely, Just give me some time."

"Thank you Archie. Keep me updated."

**At the hospital- **

"Emily, just relax and get comfortable. You're not scheduled for surgery for at least three days and we need to know for certain what we're dealing with first. But, for now, you're on a mild painkiller and something to help with the nausea. So, I'll leave you alone." The doctor said, leaving the room.

"Okay baby, so you'll be fine. I'll go home and get you some stuff to read and what not. Nick is going to keep you company until your Dad or I can get back here. I love you." Sara said, kissing Emily's head before leaving.

"Alright, we need to keep you entertained, so how about we play bull shit?" Nick asked while pulling out a deck of cards.

"You're on. But, when I win. You're not allowed to cry." Emily said with a small smile.

**Back at the lab-**

"Gil! Archie got a location for the messages. It was a public library so we don't have anything to go off of there. But, we matched the tattoo to Paul Franks. The only problem is: he's dead." Catherine informed him.

"So he's passed on the business or someone took over."

"Exactly."

"Okay. Well, Catherine, you're in charge for the night. I need to go see Emily. I'm sorry." Gil said, handing her the files.

"It's no problem. Tell her we love her."

"Will do." He called, leaving.

**I apologize for not actually being inside Emily's head in this chapter, I promise in the next one we will be back inside her noggin. So please leave me your thoughts! Kayla**


	17. Tattoos

**Thank you to Moochiecat my Beta!**

As I lay in the hospital bed, holding my abdomen in pain and refusing to tell the nurse, I wondered, what did this mean for me? I knew surgery was inevitable, but I mean what about the rest of my life, If I survived this, would my parents be able to protect me from the creep that killed a girl and placed her in my locker? I hope so. For multiple reasons.

I would like to stop living in fear, and stop being babysat, not to mention it would be nice to see my parents be able to breath again. And I get to move on with my life. And my job. That's all I want. It's not to much to ask is it?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my mother, "Emily. Emily!" she called growing more frantic since I wasn't responding right away.

"Yeah." I gasped out after the wave of pain stopped.

"Oh thank goodness! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

Noted. Do not scare your mother. "Sorry."

"I came here to ask you, the person who did your tattoo, do you remember their name?"

"Yeah his name was Ramón"  
"Ramón. Okay." My mother said off in her own thoughts.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well we think he might be related to your case."

"Oh okay." A tattoo artist who barely speaks English, yeah okay.

"So, anyway, have the doctors said anything?"

"Well obviously I need surgery but they can't schedule it yet, because they can't find a doctor to do it yet."

"Oh. Well I think we'll have to discuss that with them. I'm sorry but I've got to go, you hang in there, okay kiddo?" My mom said kissing me.

"Bye." have fun solving my case without me!

**Sara's POV-  
**  
"Alright, I got his name, let's go." I told Gil as I got back into the car.

"Okay. How was she?" Gil asked as he drove.

"She's pretending like she's fine like always. I told the nurse to give her some pain meds anyway though, and they're waiting to schedule her surgery because they can't find a doctor."

"That's not good."

"No it's not. We're here." I say trying to stop worrying about my baby.

"Hello, I'm Sara Sidle and this is Gil Grissom. Are you Ramón?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Have you seen this girl?" Gil asked showing him a photo of Emily.

"Miss Emily? Yes very nice girl." he replies.

"Do you remember the tattoo you applied to her wrist?" I ask.

"Yes. It was a lady bug. Very pretty on her."

"Has anyone asked you, to apply the same tattoo, on other girls? Maybe in the same place?" Gil asks.

"Yes. But what does this have to do with Miss Emily?"

"Don't worry about Emily. What was the name of this man? How many girls has he brought you?" I ask.

"His name was a Mr. Franks. He brought me maybe ten girls. All very pretty and young looking. Not nearly as pretty as Miss Emily, but not bad looking."

"Okay can you remember if he was here the day Emily got her tattoo?"

"Yes! Yes he was."

"Alright thank you." Gil says as we leave.

"So now we have a name, and know of at lease ten girls. And what's really creepy is that he took Emily's pretty tattoo and turned it into a tramp stamp." I say.

"I knew I had seen that tattoo before."

"Me too. Now we need to find him before he finds Emily."

**Emily's POV-  
**I heard my door open and hoped it was my lunch**.** I was starving. But it **wasn't. I**t was an odd looking man.

"Hello, can I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, are you Emily Grissom?"

"Yes." Maybe right now I don't want to be.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I am your new boss."

"What? I don't think so." Ah shit! This is not good!

"Well I do. Miss Emily."

"You were in the tattoo parlor. And my locker **-** that was you!" I say as I pull off all of my monitors and get ready to sprint for the door.

"Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit!" I say**, **spitting at him and running for the door, but he turns and grips me by the waist. As I was about to reach for the handle, the door opens and my parents appear.

"Move and Miss Emily doesn't make it."

Please leave a review!! They make my entire day!


	18. After

I was frozen on the spot in fear. If I moved forward to the door, and my parents, he would shoot me in the head. If I moved back word into him and he was able to actually harm me, I knew without a doubt that my parents would shoot him. But, being directly in everyone's line of fire, I was a target no matter who was firing. So I didn't move and prayed that my parents would be able to somehow solve this one.

But I didn't see how this was a fair fight. My mother had the gun, and yes she could out shoot anyone, but I was in the way and didn't have a weapon, and my father never carried. So odds were in the favor of the scary guy behind me. At least they were- he had a knife in his pocket, which I was going to get.

Yes, I know you're all so shocked, I'm about to pick his pocket. Anyway, I knew for a fact that he had a knife in his pocket and hopefully I'd be able to grab it and use it.

"Yo, bitch, your daughter is coming with me alive or she dies. So move!" Franks yelled at my mother before firing at her.

Surprisingly he had really bad aim and ended up hitting my dad in the leg. So he was moved from his original position.

"Gil are you alright?" My mother yelled at him.

"I'm fine. Would you just shoot this piece of trash already?"

"I can't. I could hit Emily!" She said annoyed, he was oblivious to the fact that hitting me was a real possibility, because Franks and I were crammed between the bed and the wall.

"Sara, you can hit any target. Now fire that damn gun and save our daughter please!"

"Don't speak to me like that!" She yelled at my father before turning and yelling at Franks, "Hurt her and you'll wish I could place a bullet between your eyes!"

I moved slowly and was able to get a handle on the knife, Franks being too distracted by my parents arguing. I spun quickly, knocking him off balance, and stabbed the knife into his heart, causing him to drop the gun, by this time he had removed the knife, and was going to swing at me with it. As if on cue I ducked as he swung, and my mother fired hitting him twice in the chest. If he wasn't dead before, he was now.

I quickly pulled on my shoes and ran. I jumped over my father, who was sitting in the doorway, useless as can be, and I just kept right on running. I didn't stop until I was well away from that place. I ended up in a park, and unfortunately for a tree, I decided to take out all my anger and frustration on it. Kicking until I couldn't anymore.

I should've known that someone would find me eventually. But I guess I was hoping they wouldn't.

"Emily. Come on." Nick called from the Denali after watching my rant.

I contemplated running again, he picked up on this.

"Em's come on don't. Do you really want to make me follow you with the sirens and the lights? I will if I have too, but come on. Save me the trouble, please."

"Fine." I grumbled climbing into the passenger seat.

"Here. Don not tell your mother." Nick said handing me a large cheese burger and a flask.

"Wow, I should get into situations like this more often, contraband. Cheese burgers and," I sniffed the flask, "vodka. Have I ever told you you're my hero?" I said taking a swig.

"No, but I've been there literally, and this is the only way I was able to sleep that night, so I'm sharing my secret with you. Now eat." He said as we drove.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I whined.

"My place."

"Excuse me?" Why the hell am I going there?

"Your mom asked me too, it's safe, and nobody after you knows where it's at."

**So thoughts please! In the next chapter we will see some interesting conversations between a few people.**


	19. Movies and Surgery

I do not own Valentines Day.

"Okay, Emily, here are some clean clothes, your bedroom and bathroom are that way." Nick said as he pointed down the hallway of his house.

"All right. Thank you." I answer as I head to the bathroom first off. I took a long hot shower, getting fully clean, something you only dream of doing when you've been staying in the hospital. It this rate I'm going to have Al perform my surgery, because the stomach pain was becoming more than I could handle. I wasn't aware of how long I was curled up on the bathroom floor, in agony until Nick called to me through the door.

"Ems, you all right baby?"

I decided not to lie, I was dressed and in pain, "No." I squeaked out. Nick cautiously opened up the bathroom door and picked me up gently in one scoop and carried me to his large couch. He handed me a pillow a blanket, and some painkillers that Doc. Robbins had given him, to give to me.

"Thanks. Again, you sick of taking care of me yet?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. "No, I don't mind taking care of you, I'd like to think of it as practice for when, I have kids. I'm currently in the process of adopting. After they approve my paperwork I get to take home a beautiful little girl. I owe it all to you."

"Oh, wow. That's amazing. I'm happy for you." I gush as I smile. That little girl just won the jackpot, and she didn't even know it. "Can I ask why you choose a girl, not a boy?"

"Well, I wasn't picky at all, but when I was allowed to look and hold the babies, this one little girl just grabbed my heart. She reminds me of you, actually, In her looks. Even at two days old she was cocking her eyebrow up. And I just felt it click, if you will. I knew she was the one. I was hooked." Nick said smiling.

"Well I look forward to meeting the girl who replaced me." I smiled.

"Would you be her godmother?" Really? Me? Hell yes!

"I'd be honored."

"Okay, good. Now we're going to watch a movie." Nick said standing up, and picking up Valentines Day. He was about to put it in, when his doorbell rang, when he reentered the room he was being followed by Warrick and Greg, each holding the same movie. I had to laugh, I personally wouldn't have picked out that movie but the fact that they were trying to relate to me on a teenaged girl level was sweet.

"What you thought you could have a slumber party and not invite us?" Warrick asked sitting down in the recliner, blowing me a kiss as Nick and Greg sat next to me.

"Sweet, I get to sit by the prettiest girl in the room." He boasted.

"Shut, up and let us watch this movie." Warrick said instantly interested in what was on the TV screen.

Sara's POV-

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked Gil who was sitting in the hospital bed.

"I'm good, but I've got to say, I've a newfound respect for Warrick and Nick, who have all have a bullet removed from them. It's not fun."

"Well is this better?" I said kissing him.

"I believe it is. Where's Emily? Is she all right?"

"She is with Nick and her other two uncles."

"Okay, good. How's the case?"

"Well Franks is dead, and Catherine is down the hall with all of his girls, having them checked out then Brass is going to help them locate they're family's and having the tattoo removed." I answered him.

"Oh that's great. Emily is safe now." Gil replied looking healthier than he has in days.

"Yes, she is. So I'm allowed to break you out of here, in an hour or so, then you're staying with Emily and I, until you're healed. Speaking of being healed. I've discussed it with Al and he is willing to do Emily's surgery. He's qualified, plus she's not afraid of him."

"I like that idea. When will that be happening?"

"In about three days. He needs to get the rest of the supplies. Okay?"

"Okay. Let's get me out of here."

"Oh, my. Gil give me a camera. I need this proof!" I whispered as we entered Nick's home. Emily was asleep, her head resting on Nick's chest, her legs splayed over Greg. All three men crying, and leaning towards the screen.

As the flash went off all three looked up to see Sara smiling mischievously and Gil giggling.

"Hey, she picked it out." Warrick defended.

"Yeah, not our fault it's so beautiful." Nick commented.

Greg simply squeaked.

"Well regardless, I think this is Christmas card material. You'll all be happy to know, Franks is dead, and all of his girls are free. And Gil and I are taking our girl home, she has two days until her surgery." Sara said.

"Okay, here open the door, I'll carry her out. Nick said wiping off his last couple of tears, before lifting Emily into his arms. Each Uncle gave her kiss before she was sent home with her parents.

"So, she agreed." Nick told Greg and Warrick.

"Oh that's great, when do you get to pick her up?" Warrick asked.

"Tomorrow."

"You nervous?" Greg asked.

"Nah, I'm excited man." Nick grinned.

"Hey, so anyone want to watch that again?" Greg asked slyly.

"Oh, yeah."

"Defiantly."

So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope you all liked the chapter. I couldn't help myself, after looking over this story and giving it some thought, I decided this story needed some comical relief. So please review, I promise I will update this more regularly, but you need to review!

Kayla


	20. Baby shopping

"Hey, Sara Gil." Nick said as he entered Sara's home.

"Hey, Nicky what can we do for you today?" Sara asked.

"Well I was wondering actually if I could borrow Emily for a little bit. I get to pick up my little girl today and since Emily's her Godmother and the reason I'm adopting I thought she'd enjoy coming with me." Nick smiled.

"I'm sure she'd love to go. Let me go get her." She said turning to go up the stairs.

"So, you excited?" Gil asked Nick.

"Yes, I'm very excited."

"Good, you'll be a great Dad." Gil smiled.

"Hey, Uncle Nick." I said as I entered the room.

"Hey, squirt, you ready to go?"

"Yep." I answered Following him out to his truck.

"So, you excited?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I am." Nick answered with a smile.

"That's good. I can't wait to be a Mom some day." I mused out loud.

"I think you'll be a great Mom."

"Really? Mom parents aren't so sure, but they're basing that assessment off the fact that I killed three goldfish. But its not my fault the fish didn't want to live. I Haven't killed the dog, yet."

Nick laughed as we pulled into the hospital, "Well I have faith in you."

"Good to know. Let's go get your baby." I said excited. I couldn't wait to meet this little girl.

"Hello, I'm Nick Stokes and I'm here to take home my baby girl." Nick told the nurse.

"Okay, follow me." She smiled alluringly. I thought she was a little creepy, I mean yes, my Uncle Nick was a looker, but he was here picking up his baby. Stop hitting on him.

"Here she is. All I need you to do is sign these forms and you can take her home." She informed us, as Nick picked up the little girl. I took the liberty to sign the forms for him.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him.

"More than ready."

"You know everyone is going to want to see her? What's her name?" I asked as we walked back out to the car.

"Her name is Rachel Emily Stokes. Emily after you." He smiled at me. I felt my heart swell.

"Oh, thank you! That's a beautiful name. Just like her."

"She, sure is isn't she?"

"I think so." He answered looking confused as we had reached the car and he wasn't sure what exactly to do next. I stepped in to help. I opened up the backdoor, and moved the straps from her car seat so that he would be able to place her carefully inside it and then buckle her up. I then hopped in the back to rid next to her as he drove.

"So, you up for some shopping?" He asked me as we pulled out of the hosptial.

"Shopping?"

"Well I've no idea what kind of clothing to get her, so I figured you could help."

"Sure, I can do that." I smiled. "How old is she?"

"Rachel is exactly two weeks old."

"Wow, brand new baby." I smiled down at her.

I had been shopping with my uncle Nick before, but since he added a baby girl to his family, he was now officially seen to all the world as a hot Dad. I had never noticed before, but I hoped people didn't look at my Dad like that when we went out together because it was just creepy.

"What size diapers should I get her?" He asked pulling me from my thought.

"Oh, she would still be considered a newborn, so that's the size you'd want." I answered him as I threw four packages of diapers into the cart.

"Four?"

"Trust me." I said as I followed him with the other cart, as we choose, formula, bottles, and binkies.

"So, now what?" He asked looking a little stressed.

"She needs, clothing, a crib, blankets, and an infant bath-tub, along with baby shampoo, lotion and bouncer."

"And a teddy bear, every kid needs a teddy bear. Did you have one?" Nick asked as I threw in the baby toiletries.

"No, but I had a stuffed ladybug, and caterpillar." I smiled.

"Ah, Grissom's kid. Bugs of course."

"Yep, now which ones, purple or pink?" I asked holding up a pack of blankets all embroidered with flowers.

"Both."

"Okay, on to clothes."

"Wow, there are so many choices." Uncle Nick said awed.

"And this is just the beginning. But, may I suggest also getting some things from the boy's section. Their clothes are typically more comfortable, and look just as cute."

"Okay, let's spilt up, you handle the girl's section and Rachel and I will peruse the boy's section."

"Deal, meet you in ten."

After we met up this little girl had enough clothing to make a department store jealous.

"I think you are now officially prepared to a Daddy." I smiled as I loaded the bags into the trunk and he strapped a happily fed Rachel into her seat.

"I guess we'll find out. Thanks for helping me out, kid."

"No, problem, and all babysitting jobs, go to me. I'm home schooled to I;m free practically anytime."

"I'll keep you informed." He said as he dropped me off at home.

"Bye."

"Bye." He called back, and as soon as he did so, Rachel began to cry. Time to see what he was made of.


End file.
